sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Darth Malak
Während sie auf ein Zeichen von Zayne warteten, der sich inzwischen mit Gryph und den Geheimen Bek verbündet hatte, beschäftigten sich Alek und Jarael an Bord der Moomo Williwaw nach entsprechenden Ermutigungen seitens Rohlan[7] mit Kampftraining. Dabei stellte der Jedi überrascht fest, dass die Arkanianerin überraschend gut kämpfen konnte, da sie ihn mehrmals mühelos zu Boden schickte. Nachdem sie eine ihrer Trainingseinheiten beendet hatten, unterhielten sich die beiden eine Zeit lang über verschiedene Dinge, unter anderem über Rohlan Dyre und seine ungewöhnliche Lebenseinstellung. Doch bald brachen bei Jarael die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Camper wieder an die Oberfläche, worauf Alek versuchte, die Frau zu beruhigen. Jedoch ließ er dabei seine Zuneigung gegenüber Jarael zu offensichtlich werden, worauf sie sich Abstand und Zeit erbat, um den seelischen Missbrauch durch Arkoh Adasca verarbeiten zu können. Alek allerdings stellte ihr gegenüber heraus, dass sie sich darüber klar werden müsse, ob sie nur Zeit brauche oder einen anderen Mann als ihn.[10] Der Jebble-ZwischenfallBearbeiten Als kurze Zeit darauf die Mandalorianer durch einen überraschenden Angriff die Bemühungen des Widerstandes zunichte machte und die Überlebenden zur Flucht zwang, nahm die Besatzung der Moomo Williwaw die Kinder von Polizeichefin Noana Sowrs zusammen mit Shel Jelavan an Bord. Nach dem Verlassen von Taris brachten sie die Kinder nach Alderaan, wo sie auf weitere Nachrichten von Zayne Carrick und Gryph warteten. Einige Tage später erreichte die Gruppe eine Mitteilung vom Eisplaneten Jebble, in der Zayne um die sofortige Rettung von dort bat. Durch den Ehrgeiz Pulsiphers, größeres Ansehen als Demagol zu erringen, war dort die Macht des Muur-Talismans erwacht und hatte alle anwesenden Mandalorianer in willenlose Rakghouls verwandelt, die nun eine ernsthafte Gefahr für die übrige Galaxis darstellten. Während Zayne, Gryph und die von Lucien Draay beauftragte Celeste Morne eine Möglichkeit suchten, die Bedrohung einzudämmen, wurde Zayne gefangen und fast durch den Talisman in Besitz genommen. Bevor dies jedoch geschehen konnte, schritt Celeste ein und erlag stattdessen der Macht des alten Sith-Lords Karness Muur. Kurz darauf gelang es Zayne jedoch, Celeste die Wahrheit aufzuzeigen und sie zum Schutz vor weiteren falschen Handlungen unter dem Einfluss des Talismans in einer Stasiskapsel zu sichern. :„Ein einziges Artefakt hat das getan? Erstaunlich.“ :—Alek über den Muur-Talisman (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/b/b1/Jebble-Rettung.jpgAlek und Jarael retten Zayne und Gryph.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi Beim Eintreffen der Moomo Williwaw war auf Jebble bereits das Chaos ausgebrochen, da die Rakghouls sich nun gegenseitig angriffen und vor nichts Halt machten. Auch die von Zayne gewarnte mandalorianische Flotte unter dem Kommando von Cassus Fett traf kurze Zeit später im Orbit von Jebble ein und bombardierte den Planeten mittels nuklearer Sprengköpfe, um die Plage auszurotten. So blieb dem jungen Jedi allerdings keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Stasiskapsel mit Celeste zu bergen, wodurch diese für Jahrtausende auf den Grund des neu entstandenen Ozeans sank. Zum Dank für die Warnung gewährte Cassus Fett der Moomo Williwaw freies Geleit aus dem System. Alek zeigte sich über die Erklärung für die zurückliegenden Ereignisse überaus interessiert, als er erfuhr, dass ein einzige Sith-Artefakt solche Macht besaß. Mit dem Entschluss, seinen Namen reinzuwaschen, wollte Zayne nun in die Republik zurückkehren und seine Meister zur Verantwortung ziehen. Ohne weitere Aufforderung bestätigte die komplette Besatzung des Schiffes, dass sie ihm dabei helfen würde.[11] http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Benutzer:JP-Ben_Kenobi http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Benutzer:JP-Ben_Kenobi Kampf dem Jedi-GeheimbundBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/3/3c/Shel-Alek-Verkleidung.jpgShel und „Captain Malak“.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiKurz nach Lucien Draays Rückkehr nach Coruscant wurde der Meister in den Hohen Rat der Jedi aufgenommen, wo er aus diesem Anlass eine Rede über die Schwerpunkte seiner künftigen Arbeit hielt. Neben der Aufspührung und Gefangennahme Zayne Carricks wollte sich Lucien auch für den Rückruf der Revanchisten-Fraktion einsetzen, auch besonders deshalb, da Alek Zayne bei Omonoth zur Flucht verholfen hatte. :„Ich hieß immer nur Alek. Aber heute ziehen wir Captain Malak vor...“ :—Alek zu Vrook Lamar (Quelle) Zu dieser Zeit gelang es allerdings Zayne, Gryph und Jarael, einige Artefakte der Dunklen Seite aus dem Schrein des Erhabenen auf Odryn zu entwenden. Während dieses Einsatzes musste sich der Padawan Meister Feln stellen, der jedoch aufgrund seines Frevel am Schrein von seinem eigenen Volk und gemäß der Vision getötet wurde. Die Besatzung der Moomo Williwaw konnte anschließend unbehelligt abziehen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant, um dem Jedi-Rat die Beweise für die Machenschaften des Jedi-Geheimbunds vorzulegen. Shel und Alek bildeten dabei die Vorhut, da sie sich in Verkleidung nach Galactic City einschifften und unweit des Jedi-Tempels in einer Cantina Stellung bezogen. Neben der Veränderung ihres Äußeren – Alek hatte unter anderem seinen haarlosen Kopf mit hellgrauen Streifen tätowieren lassen – nahmen sie auch Decknamen an. In Erwartung des Eintreffens von Zayne und den Artefakten, trafen sich Captain Malak und Shel kurz darauf mit den Meistern Vandar Tokare und Vrook Lamar, um ihnen von den Sith-Gegenständen zu berichten und auf die Enthüllungen vorzubereiten. Doch zunächst sprachen Alek und Vrook, welcher den Nachnamen des jungen Jedi noch immer nicht richtig aussprechen konnte, mit leicht gereiztem Unterton über den Arrestbefehl für Jedi, die sich Revans Sache anschließen wollten. Allerdings kamen sie schnell auf die scheinbar abstruse Situation zu sprechen, die Alek und Shel nach Coruscant geführt hatte. Nachdem die Meister bereits eine Transmission als Vorgeschmack auf die folgenden Enthüllungen erhalten hatten, versicherten ihnen nun auch Alek und Shel, dass Zayne unschuldig und seine ehemaligen Meister für das Padawan-Massaker und die Zerstörung von Jebble verantwortlich waren.[3] :„Wenn du sie beschuldigst, erschütterst du den Orden nicht. Du zerreißt ihn.“ :—Vrook Lamar über die Anschuldigungen gegen den Jedi-Geheimbund (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/6/6a/Meister-Shel-Alek.jpgDie Gruppe ist schockiert.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiKurz nachdem sie sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf einer nahen Landefläche gemacht hatten, gelang auch Zayne, Gryph und Slyssk die Landung auf Coruscant. Allerdings hatten sie zuvor mit einem waghalsigen Täuschungsmanöver an der republikanischen Flotte vorbeimogeln müssen, indem sie Carth Onasis Schiff, die Deadweight, entwendeten und damit die Oberfläche ansteuerten. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt diskutierten Vrook und Alek über die Beweise, die der Meister als nicht ausreichend für die Überführung von Lucien Draay und seinen Verbündeten hielt. Als Vandar unweit des Landeplatzes gerade einwarf, dass einzig die Aussage eines direkt Involvierten ausreichende Beweise und Sicherheit liefern würde, bot sich ihnen ein verblüffendes Bild: Der Jedi Xamar hatte sich ebenfalls an Bord der Deadweight geschlichen, Zayne und Gryph nach der Landung gefangen genommen und drohte nun, seine Geiseln zu töten, abhängig von den nächsten Aktionen der ankommenden Gruppe. Da der Khil allerdings seit längerer Zeit Zweifel an der Richtigkeit der Aktionen des Geheimbunds hegte, erklärte er sich zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Jedi-Rat bereit und räumte durch seine Aussage alle Verdachtsmomente gegenüber Zayne aus. Mit seinen Informationen über den Geheimbund entwickelten die drei Meister, Zayne, Gryph, Alek und Shel schließlich einen Plan zur Infiltration des Draay-Anwesens, während Vrook Lamar eine Eingreiftruppe für die anschließende Razzia zusammenstellte.[3] http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/9/93/Anwesen-Explosion.jpgDie Zerstörung des Draay-Anwesens.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiNachdem Xamar, Zayne und Gryph jedoch das Anwesen mittels einer List betreten hatten, enthüllte kurz darauf Haazen seine wahren Absichten und aktivierte die sorgsam im Jedi-Orden platzierten Schläfer, um diesen handlungsunfähig zu machen. Alarmiert über diese Enthüllung gab Xamar darauf das Zeichen zum Stürmen des Anwesens, woraufhin die Einsatztruppe unter der Führung von Vrook Lamar gegen die treuen Anhänger des Geheimbunds vorging und diese mit möglichst wenig Gewaltanwendung zu inhaftieren suchte. Jedoch übernahm Haazen auch die Kontrolle über die Flotte im Orbit, die daraufhin das Feuer auf das Anwesen eröffnete und viele Jedi, darunter auch Xamar, tötete sowie Vrook und seine Jedi zum Rückzug zwang. Nach einigen erschreckenden Enthüllungen Haazens, dem Tod Krynda Draays und dem Kampf Meister gegen Schüler, konnten Zayne, Gryph und Lucien Draay durch eine List Haazen die Kontrolle über die Flotte nehmen. Als er seinen ehemaligen Padawan und den Snivvianer mittels eines Macht-Stoßes aus der Gefahrenzone gerettet hatte, ließ Lucien die Vanjervalis-Kette auf das Anwesen ausrichten und dies zusammen mit Haazen und sich selbst zerstören.[3] :„Ich wünschte nur, sie hätten mit Alek Frieden geschlossen... mit Malak, meine ich. Aber die Jedi sind mehr gegen eine Beteiligung am Krieg als jemals zuvor.“ :—Jarael wünscht Alek die Aussöhnung mit dem Orden (Quelle) Einige Tage später wurde Zayne offiziell vom Jedi-Rat von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen, wobei man ihm auch die Rückkehr in den Orden anbot. Allerdings lehnte er das Angebot ab, um weiterhin mit Gryph und Jarael zu reisen. Republikanische Flotte und Jedi-Rat einigten sich auf die Vertuschung der zurückliegenden Ereignisse, woraufhin man die Öffentlichkeit glauben ließ, die Mandalorianer seien für den Angriff auf Coruscant verantwortlich gewesen. Aus den Erfahrungen mit den Machenschaften des Geheimbunds ergab sich im Jedi-Rat eine weitere Verschärfung ihrer Meinung gegenüber der Revanchisten-Fraktion, woraufhin man Alek die Rückkehr zu seinen Kameraden erlaubte und eine letzte Warnung zur Umkehr an Revan zu überbringen. Aus Protest gegen die Haltung des Ordens gegenüber ihrer Sache, entschied sich Alek dafür, bis zum Ende des Krieges weiterhin seinen Decknamen Malak zu tragen. Vor seiner Rückkehr an die Front bat er Jarael erneut mit ihm zu kommen, was sie allerdings aus einem Pflichtgefühl gegenüber ihren Freunden Zayne, Gryph und Rohlan ablehnte.[3] Offizieller KriegseintrittBearbeiten :„Wir konnten ihnen die Welten hinter den Linien nicht zeigen, wie Serroco und Jebble. Aber Cathar wusste Bescheid. Wenn es uns doch nur davon erzählen könnte!“ :—Ferroh über die Ausgrabungen auf Cathar (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/7/7a/Ausgrabungen-Cathar.jpgRevan und Malak führen die Meister auf Cathar herum.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiAls Malak nach Omonoth aufgebrochen war, um Revans Interessen gegenüber Arkoh Adasca zu vertreten, setzten die Revanchisten ihre Ausgrabungen und Forschungen auf Cathar mit eher mäßigem Erfolg fort. Ebenso wie Ferroh war Revan von der Schuld der Mandalorianer am Verschwinden der Einwohner überzeugt, was den Planeten im Gegensatz zu den erst kürzlich zerstörten Planeten Serroco und Jebble zu einem guten Beispiel für den Jedi-Rat machte. Nachdem Malak Zayne Carrick und seinen Freunden bei der Aufdeckung der Machenschaften des Jedi-Geheimbunds geholfen hatte, konnte er den Rat dazu bewegen, sich selbst auf Cathar ein Bild der Lage zu machen. So trafen auch kurz nach der Rückkehr Malaks zu seinen Kameraden Vrook Lamar und einige andere Jedi-Meister ein, denen Revan die unter Zeitdruck gesammelten Ergebnisse präsentierte. Allerdings war Vrook noch immer davon überzeugt, dass die Angriffe der Mandalorianer des Einsatzes der Jedi nicht bedurften und die Revanchisten-Bewegung sich deshalb umgehend aufzulösen hätte. Doch während des Gesprächs war Revans Blick auf eine halb im Boden steckende Maske gefallen, die er daraufhin aufhob.[2] :„Unaussprechliche Grausamkeit. Schmerz. Den Tod einer Spezies, die im Meer verkocht war.“ :—Ferroh über die Vision (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/0/04/Malak-Ferroh-Vision.jpgMalak und Ferroh kämpfen gegen die Phantome.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiIn diesem Moment sah die Gruppe der Jedi eine panische Menge von Cathar auf die Küste zulaufen, die von Mandalorianern unter Blasterfeuer verfolgt wurde. Sofort versuchten die Ritter und Meister die Angreifer aufzuhalten, doch mussten sie beim Kontakt mit ihren Lichtschwertern feststellen, dass es nur Phantome waren, die einfach durch sie hindurch liefen und flogen. Bis die Jedi schließlich realisiert hatten, dass sie eine gemeinschaftliche Macht-Vision erlebten, schrien sie weiterhin die Mandalorianer an, doch keiner reagierte auf ihre Rufe. Als die Menge der Cathar schließlich komplett im seichten Wasser der Küste versammelt war und die Angreifer an der Küste verharrten, erhob eine Mandalorianerin die Stimme, um gegen das weitere Vorgehen des Kommandierenden Cassus Fett gegen die geschlagenen, wehrlosen Cathar zu protestieren. Doch anstatt auf seine Kameradin zu hören gab Fett den Feuerbefehl, womit sowohl die Bevölkerung des Planeten als auch die Mandalorianern gleichermaßen auslöschte. Kurz nachdem die Vision abgeklungen war und die Jedi noch mit der Desorientierung kämpften, reifte vor allem in Revan aber auch in den zurückhaltenden Meistern des Rates die Erkenntnis, wie grausam die Vorgehensweise der Mandalorianer tatsächlich war und auch die Unversehrtheit der Bauwerke auf dem Planeten Zeugnis über die Auslöschung der Spezies geben sollte. Um die protestierende Mandalorianerin zu ehren und ihren Widerstand fortzuführen, legte Revan daraufhin die Maske der Kämpferin an und schwor vor seinen Kameraden und dem Jedi-Rat, diese nicht eher wieder abzulegen, bis die Gerechtigkeit wiederhergestellt und die Mandalorianer besiegt seien. :„Sobald das Wort die Runde machte, schloss der Hohe Rat sich uns an – und die Republik ist außer sich vor Freude!“ :—Malaks Euphorie (Quelle) Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Coruscant konnten auch die Abgesandten des Rates nicht länger ihre Augen vor der Bedrohung verschließen, da Revan ihnen die versprochenen Beweise doch noch hatte liefern können. Widerwillig und nicht unter Zustimmung aller Ratsmitglieder erlaubte der Jedi-Orden den Kriegseintritt der Revanchisten-Bewegung und ermöglichte somit eine offizielle Zusammenarbeit mit der republikanischen Flotte.[12] Aus diesem Grund wurden die Jedi-Ritter im Gefolge Revans in den militärischen Rang von Generälen erhoben und die Kampfgruppe erhielt den offiziellen Namen Jedi Expeditionary Task Force. Den Jedi-Generälen Malak und Ferroh stellte man mit Captain Telettoh und seinem [http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Hammerhead-Klasse_Kreuzer Hammerhead-Kreuzer] Testament den offiziellen Kontakt zur republikanischen Flotte zur Seite.[2] Freunde und FeindbilderBearbeiten :„Du bedienst dich der Macht? Also, das sind Neuigkeiten, für die es sich gelohnt hat, die Galaxie zu durchqueren. Das ist perfekt. Du gehörst zu mir... ich meine, zu den Jedi.“ :—Malak bittet Jarael, ihn zu begleiten (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/e/e2/Lagerfeuer-Wor_Tandell.jpgLagerfeueratmosphäre für Malaks Bericht.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiWährend ihres Weges zur Front kontaktierte Malak Marn Hierogryph, um den momentanen Aufenthaltsort von Zayne Carrick und Jarael zu erfahren. So legte die Testament einen Zwischenstopp in der Stadt Gantra Lea auf Wor Tandell ein, in deren Nähe die Heiße Aussichten auf einem abgelegenen Hof gelandet war. Dort wartete Malak bis Jarael von einem Ausritt auf einem Tandreed zurückkehrte und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung herzlich, wobei sie wissen ließ, dass sich viel geändert habe und er ihretwegen gekommen sei. Während Ferroh und Telettoh in der Stadt auf Zayne trafen und über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse berichteten, setzte Malak Gryph, Slyssk und Jarael in Kenntnis über die Geschehnisse auf Cathar, die entsprechende und unausweichliche Reaktion des Jedi-Rates, dass die Jedi nun offiziell in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer eingetreten seien. Nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, betonte er, dass der Tod der Cathar nicht sinnlos gewesen sei, da durch ihre Auslöschung der Rat nun überzeugt worden sei. Gryphs Anmerkung zu den kurzen Pseudonymen Revan und Malak kommentierte der Jedi dahingehend, dass er nach der Auslöschung seiner Heimatwelt die Bedeutung von Namen angezweifelt habe. Aber die zurückliegenden Ereignisse brachten für ihn die Erkenntnis, dass sein früheres Leben nicht mehr zählt, sondern das, was er als Malak bewegen wird. Nach dieser Ansprache wandte er sich direkt an Jarael und bat sie erneut, ihn an die Front zu begleiten. Seiner Meinung nach habe sie enorm viel Potenzial, dass an seiner Seite besser aufgehoben sei, als in der Begleitung von Zayne und Gryph, die inzwischen schließlich von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden waren. Zwar bot er an, die beiden ebenfalls aufzunehmen, gab allerdings zu bedenken, dass dies aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit jedoch zu Kontroversen führen könnte. Obwohl Gryph sie nur ungern ziehen lassen würde, wollte der Snivvianer ihr die Entscheidung überlassen, wobei er auch ihre kürzlich entdeckte Machtsensitivität erwähnte. Dies nahm Malak überrascht und hocherfreut zur Kenntnis, da es einen weiteren Grund darstellte, sich ihm und den Jedi anzuschließen.[2] :„Endlich. Ich wusste, dass sich dein wahres Wesen wieder zeigt. Stolzierst herum, als berühmter Duellant, während deinesgleichen die Galaxie verwüstet! Nun, du wirst wieder berühmt werden. Als erstes offzielles Opfer der Jedi!“ :—Malak zu Rohlan Dyre (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/8/80/Malak-Rohlan-Angriff.jpgJarael versucht Malaks Angriff auf Rohlan Dyre zu stoppen.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiIn diesem Moment kehrte jedoch Rohlan Dyre zum Landeplatz zurück, der Malak lautstark wissen ließ, dass er ihm Jarael nicht überlassen würde. Der halbherzige Versuch, den Mandalorianer umzustimmen, endete mit einem Faustschlag Rohlans in das Gesicht des Jedi, woraufhin für diesen feststand, dass auch Rohlan Dyre nur ein weiterer Schlächter wie Cassus Fett war, und bereitwillig zum Lichtschwert griff, um den ersten Mandalorianer dieses Feldzugs auszuschalten. Während Jarael versuchte, die Kämpfenden zu trennen, griff Malak den Mandalorianer weiter an, der sich mittels Jetpack und Blastern zur Wehr setzte. Schließlich beförderte der wütende Jedi Rohlan durch einen Sprung an dessen Kehle wieder zu Boden und drückte seinen Helm in das Lagerfeuer, wobei er ihn als Tier beschimpfte und Antworten bezüglich Cathar forderte. Zum Glück des Mandalorianers kamen in diesem Moment Zayne, Ferroh und Telettoh im Lager an, woraufhin letztere ihren Kameraden von Rohlan wegzerrten und ihn beruhigten, wobei der Cathar dieselben Worte benutzte wie die Mandalorianerin gegenüber Cassus Fett. Derweil half Zayne dem angeschlagenen Mandalorianer wieder auf die Beine und Telettoh machte Malak unmissverständlich klar, dass er keine Sportikone töten und so einen Skandal um seine Bewegung verursachen könne. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, begrüßten sich Malak und Zayne, wobei der Jedi abermals betonte, wie gerne er Jarael für seine Sache rekrutieren würde. Allerdings beobachtete er daraufhin fassungslos, wie Zayne sich bei der Arkanianerin für sein spätes Eintreffen entschuldigte und ihr einen Kuss gab. Auf seine Frage, wie lange sie schon zusammen seien und warum sie ihm nichts gesagt habe, bekam Malak zur Antwort, dass es eine kürzliche Entwicklung gewesen sei. Weiterhin plane Zayne nicht, sich den Jedi-Kreuzrittern anzuschließen und stattdessen dorthin zu gehen, wohin Jarael wolle. Malak und seine Kameraden wussten jedoch nicht, dass Zayne seiner Freundin nur die Gelegenheit geben wollte, selbst über ihr Leben zu entscheiden und nicht zu etwas gezwungen zu werden. Kurze Zeit später kehrten Ferroh, Telettoh und Malak zu ihrem Kreuzer zurück und verließen den Planeten in Richtung mandalorianischer Front. Obwohl ihn diese Entwicklung innerlich sehr beschäftigte, zwang sich Malak nach der Abreise zur Geschäftigkeit und Konzentration auf den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer.[2] Die Verhandlung von DemagolBearbeiten Wie kurz nach dem Aufbruch Malaks von Wor Tandell bekannt wurde, war der gefangene Demagol inzwischen aus dem Koma erwacht, weshalb Verteidigungsminister Koa Delko zeitnah eine öffentliche Gerichtsverhandlung im alten Senatsgebäude auf Coruscant ansetzte, an der auch Malak als Zeuge der Anklage teilnehmen sollte. Diese Aufgabe nahm der Jedi bereitwillig wahr, stellte dies für ihn doch eine Gelegenheit dar, den Mandalorianer für die in Gefangenschaft durch ihn erlittenen Torturen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. In dem Bewusstsein, dass die Verhandlung in der Alten Senatshalle als Schauprozess zur symbolischen Verurteilung aller Mandalorianer gelten würde, beschuldigte Delko den Gefangenen bereits auf dem Weg zum Gebäude öffentlichkeitswirksam seiner Verbrechen und heizte damit die zahlreichen Schaulustigen zusätzlich an. Dabei weigerte er sich wie alle anderen, auf die Beteuerungen des Mandalorianers zu hören, dass er nicht derjenige sei, für den man ihn halte. Vor dem Beginn der Verhandlung traf Malak auf dem Vorplatz noch einmal auf Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph, die ihn darüber informierten, dass Jarael und sie nun getrennte Wege gingen, was dem Jedi deutlich Genugtuung verschaffte. :„Du kannst uns nicht in einem fairen Kampf besiegen! Genau so magst du es, Jedi, oder nicht? Rette ruhig deine Republik, aber wer wird die Republik vor dir retten?“ :—Rohlan Dyres Prophezeiung (Quelle)[13] http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/8/83/Rohlan-Malak.jpgDer vermeintliche Demagol wird von Malak beschimpft.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiWährend seiner Aussage bemühte sich Malak deutlich, die Unmenschlichkeit Demagols hinsichtlich seiner Experimente mit den Gefangenen zu betonen und steigerte sich dabei immer weiter in eine Rage auf die Mandalorianer im Allgemeinen und den vermeintlichen Demagol im Besonderen hinein. Als dieser schließlich seine Fesseln sprengte und nochmals klarstellte, dass er nicht der Schlächter sei, stieß Malak ihn in einem Ausbruch von Zorn mittels der Macht vom zentralen Podium und setzte zu einer neuerlichen Schmährede auf die Mandalorianer an. Bevor er von Sicherheitskräften aus dem Saal geführt wurde, da sich ein Tumult entwickelte, äußerte der Gefangene noch seine Sorge um die Republik angesichts des ungezügelten Zornes, den er in Malak erkannte. Wie sich später herausstellte, hatten Zayne und Gryph bereits realisiert, dass der Gefangene nicht Demagol sondern der Mandalorianer Rohlan Dyre war, hatten sie die Flucht aus dem Senatsgebäude inszeniert, um sich nun der Verfolgung des echten Demagol zu widmen, der inzwischen mit Jarael unterwegs war. Ohne über diese Tatsachen aufgeklärt worden zu sein, setzten Malak, Ferroh und die republikanischen Sicherheitskräfte nach dem Entdecken der Flucht die Suche nach dem Gefangenen fort, mussten schließlich jedoch ohne Erfolg aufgeben und zur Front zurückkehren.[14] Weiterer KriegsverlaufBearbeiten Doch die Schlachten des Krieges blieben weiterhin erbittert und so führten die Mandalorianer weitere verheerende Angriffe auf republikanische Territorien aus. Allerdings vestärkten auch die Revanchisten und die republikanische Flotte ihre Bemühungen und schlugen die Angreifer unter der Führung von Revan, der mittlerweile mehr als ein Drittel der Flotte unter seinem Kommando hatte, immer härter und entschiedener zurück. Einen besonderen Erfolg stellte dabei unter anderem die Rückeroberung von Taris dar, womit sie sich auch den Respekt vieler Mandalorianer erwarben. Die schnellen Siege hatten jedoch auch ihren Preis: Während der Kriege gaben Revan, sein Schüler Malak und ihre Anhänger viele Ideale auf, die sie zu Beginn ihres Feldzuges noch beachtet und befolgt hatten. Revans Strategien wurden immer zielgerichteter, ließen unwichtige Planeten unverteidigt und konzentrierte die Flotte auf neuralgische und für den Sieg entscheidende Sektoren. Teilweise adaptierte der Jedi-Meister sogar die Strategien des Feindes und nahm Opfer unter der Zivilbevölkerung dabei in Kauf. Ein Großteil der Galaxis interessierte sich allerdings nicht für die zum Sieg führenden Methoden, das Ergebnis an sich war für sie entscheidend und so wurden Revan und Malak bald als Helden der Republik gefeiert.[15][4] So war auch Malak die ganze Zeit über bewusst, dass der Krieg moralische Opfer von ihm fordern würde, allerdings sah er keine Möglichkeit, diesen Weg zur Dunklen Seite zu vermeiden, weshalb er sich willentlich diesem Dilemma stellte. Doch dabei ahnte außer ihnen selbst niemand, dass er und Revan bereits auf dem Pfad der Dunklen Seite wandelten. http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/3/33/Schlacht_MalachorV.jpgDer Planet Malachor V.Hinzugefügt von JP-Yoda41Nachdem die beiden im Jahr 3961 VSY eine antike Sternenkarte auf Kashyyyk gefunden hatten, folgten sie einer ersten Spur bis zum Planeten Malachor V am Rand der Unbekannten Regionen. Dort entdeckten sie die Trayus Akademie, eine lange vergessene Unterrichtsstätte der Sith, und begannen mit dem Studium der dort verborgenen Geheimnisse, während sie gleichzeitig den Feldzug gegen Mandalorianer weiter forcierten. Schließlich fand der Krieg im Jahr 3960 VSY sein blutiges Ende. Die Mandalorianer waren von den Streitkräften der Republik bis nach Malachor V zurückgedrängt worden. Dort entfesselte Revan seine letzte und verheerendste Waffe: Den Masseschatten-Generator. Entwickelt vom iridonianischen Techniker Bao-Dur und unter dem Befehl der späteren Verbannten ließ Revan, während die Schlacht in vollem Gange war, den Generator aktivieren. Das Ergebnis war die nahezu vollständige Auslöschung der republikanischen und mandalorianischen Flotten und mit ihnen viele tausend Soldaten und Jedi sowie die beinahe Zerstörung Malachors. Die Öffentlichkeit befand sich nun in dem Glauben, ihre Helden seien in jener tragischen Katastrophe umgekommen, doch die Wahrheit sollte sich als viel beunruhigender herausstellen.[5] Fall zur Dunklen SeiteBearbeiten Begegnung mit dem Sith-ImperatorBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/5/5c/Revan-Malak-TOR.jpgRevan und Malak kurz nach Kriegsende.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiWährend die Galaxis um die verlorenen Leben trauerte und sich dem Wiederaufbau widmete, waren Revan und Malak mitsamt den Resten ihrer einst großen Flotte den flüchtenden Mandalorianern zurück in ihr Territorium gefolgt. Auch nach dem offiziellen Kriegsende veranlassten Revans Erfahrungen und das angesammelte Wissen ihn dazu, die Strukturen der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens weiter zu hinterfragen.[16] Der Jedi-Meister teilte Malaks schon seit längerer Zeit bekannte Ansicht, dass die republikanische Bevölkerung aus Feiglingen bestand, die das Leben an der Front, dessen Entbehrungen und Grausamkeiten weder kannten noch verstehen würden sowie die Verteidigung ihres Lebens lieber jemand anderen übernehmen ließen.[17] Doch während der Verfolgung durch das ehemalige Territorium der Sith stießen die beiden Jedi auf den vergessenen Planeten Dromund Kaas, auf den sich überlebende Sith des Großen Hyperraumkrieges zurückgezogen hatten und auf ihre Rückkehr in die Galaxis harrten. Dort trafen Revan und Malak auch auf den Sith-Imperator, der sofort erkannte, dass die beiden Kriegshelden für die Lehren der Dunklen Seite anfällig waren und sie als viel versprechende Schüler annahm.[18] Nicht zuletzt die von ihnen auf Malachor entdeckten Lehren der Sith und auch das Wissen, das sie im Verlauf ihrer Ausbildung angesammelt hatten, ließen sie nach einer ungleich größeren Macht streben. Auch das Wissen um den Muur-Talisman[11], der bereits über große Macht verfügte, bestärkte die beiden bereits vor dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Sith-Imperator in der Suche nach weiteren solchen Artefakten.[15] Doch der Imperator gab Revan ein neues Ziel: Er informierte ihn über seine Pläne, die Republik mit einer riesigen Flotte anzugreifen und dieses Ziel mittels eines Artefakts einer seit Jahrtausenden untergegangenen Zivilisation zu erreichen, mithilfe dessen sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit die benötigte Flotte aufstellen lassen sollte: Die Sternenschmiede.[18] Entdeckung der SternenschmiedeBearbeiten :„Ist das klug? Die alten Jedi verschlossen diesen Durchgang. Wenn wir hindurchgehen, gibt es kein Zurück. Der Orden wird uns verbannen. Sind die Geheimnisse der Sternenschmiede so wertvoll, Revan? Sind sie das Risiko wert?“ :—Malak zweifelt ein letztes Mal (Quelle) Unbehelligt vom Jedi-Orden kehrten Meister und Schüler schließlich nach Dantooine zurück, um die dortigen von der Dunklen Seite umgebenen Ruinen näher zu erforschen. In deren Inneren entdeckten sie eine alte Sternenkarte des bereits vor Jahrtausenden untergegangen Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata, die ihnen erste Hinweise auf die Koordinaten der Raumstation lieferte. Bevor sie jedoch diesen Schritt machten, hinterfragte Malak ein letztes Mal die Motive seines Meisters und wies ihn darauf hin, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr geben, sie aus dem Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen werden würden. Revan ignorierte die Zweifel seines Schülers jedoch, öffnete die Tür und sie traten gemeinsam vor die Sternenkarte, da für den Jedi inzwischen andere Prioritäten galten – ob diese jedoch in der Loyalität gegenüber dem Sith-Imperator lagen oder er eigene Ziele verfolgte, die er vor Malak und dem Imperator geheim hielt, lässt sich nach Aussage der Historiker nicht abschließend feststellen.[15] http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/e/e0/Malak-Revan-Sternenkarte.jpgRevan und Malak vor einer Sternenkarte.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiAllerdings stellte sich schnell heraus, dass die Karte beschädigt worden war, sodass die vollständigen Koordinaten nur im Vergleich mit vier weiteren zu erfahren waren. Dabei stellten die beiden auch fest, dass die Vorrichtung auf Kashyyyk ebenfalls zum Kartensystem der Rakata gehörte, was sie ihrem Ziel ein Stück näher brachte. Deshalb reisten Revan und Malak infolgedessen auf die Planeten Tatooine, Manaan und Korriban, um dort weitere Sternenkarten zu suchen. Die genaue Reihenfolge der Planeten ist zwar nicht bekannt, allerdings zeigten sie sich in dieser Form später Bastila Shan in einer Vision. Den entscheidendsten Schritt machten Meister und Schüler jedoch beim Betreten Korribans, den eine stetige Aura der Dunklen Seite umgab.[15] Auf der Heimatwelt der alten Sith fanden die beiden eine immense Fülle an Schriften über die Macht der Dunklen Seite, das sie genauestens studierten. Bestärkt hiervon fassten sie den Entschluss, später auf den Planeten zurückzukehren und dessen Potenzial für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen.[17] Nachdem die fünf Sternenkarten nun die Koordinaten der Sternenschmiede vollständig darstellten, reisten Revan und Malak tiefer in die Unbekannten Regionen. Schließlich erreichten sie das Lehon-System, wurden jedoch durch ein starkes Kraftfeld zur Landung auf dem Planeten Lehon gezwungen. Erstarkt durch die Macht der Dunklen Seite kämpften sich Revan und Malak durch die gefährliche Fauna Lehons und stießen bald auf einen Stamm schwarze Rakata, die sie mit ihren überragenden Kampffähigkeiten schnell beeindruckten. Da diese allerdings kein Basic beherrschten, nutzte Revan die Macht, um ihnen das entsprechende Sprachverständnis gewaltsam einzutrichtern. Daraufhin erfuhr er von dem Einen, dass sie das Kraftfeld nur im nahen Tempel der Alten deaktivieren konnten. Allerdings beherrschten die barbarischen schwarzen Rakata die benötigten Rituale zum Betreten des Tempels nicht, woraufhin Revan ihnen versprach, die Älteren – einen verfeindeten Stamm, der sich teilweise noch die Technologie und das Wissen des Unendlichen Reiches bewahrt hatte – auszulöschen. Allerdings nutzte Revan diese Informationen, um die beiden Parteien gegeneinander auszuspielen. Revan und Malak gewannen schnell das Vertrauen der friedfertigen Älteren und erfuhren somit viel über die Geschichte der Rakata. Als Gegenleistung baten die Rakata sie, die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören, was die beiden auch zusagten. Nachdem sie sich so das Vertrauen der Rakata erschlichen hatten, erhielten sie Zutritt zum Tempel, deaktivierten das Kraftfeld und drangen zur Sternenschmiede vor. Es gelang ihnen, die Station in der Art und Weise zu manipulieren, dass sie für ihr entstehendes Sith-Imperium Kampfschiffe und anderes Kriegsgerät herstellte, und brachen somit ihr Versprechen gegenüber den Älteren.[15] Aufbau eines ImperiumsBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/a/af/Flotte-Sternenschmiede.jpgDie Sith-Flotte wird von der Sternenschmiede produziert.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiIm Verlauf der folgenden zwei Jahre widmeten sich Revan und Malak intensiv dem Studium der Dunklen Seite, sowohl auf dem von ihnen eroberten Korriban als auch auf der Sternenschmiede. Zusammen mit vielen ihrer ehemaligen Untergebenen der republikanischen Flotte, zu denen auch Admiral Saul Karath gehörte, stellten sie innerhalb dieser Zeit eine immense Sith-Armee und Flotte auf, der die von den Nachwirkungen der Mandalorianischen Kriege noch immer geschwächte Republik nur schwerlich standhalten konnte. Auf Korriban errichteten die beiden Sith ebenfalls eine Akademie zur Ausbildung Dunkler Jedi, die sich neben der Schulung im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Kampftraining auch als Archäologen beschäftigten und die von Fallen gespickten Gräber der alten Sith-Lords erforschten. Scheinbar wurden die beiden Sith auch von einer ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerinnen unterstützt: Jahre später enthüllte Kreia, dass ihr Jedi-Schüler auch nach seinem Fall zur Dunklen Seite ihre Lehren rezipiert habe.[5] :„Euer Schüler hat mich einmal gefragt, was ich von ihm halte. Also sagte ich ihm meine Meinung über Fleischsäcke. Ihr fandet meine Bemerkungen komisch. Also habt Ihr mich darauf programmiert, diesen Begriff weiterhin zu benutzen. Ich habe Euren Schüler damit fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben.“ :—HK-47 über die Herkunft des „Fleischsack“-Begriffs (Quelle) Zu dieser Zeit zog sich Malak auch eine schwere Kopfverletzung zu: Trotz des erfolgreichen Feldzugs gegen die Republik hielt er seinen Meister für zu zurückhaltend und nachsichtig. Schließlich forderte er Revan zu einem Lichtschwertduell, in dessen Verlauf Malak das Lichtschwert seines Meisters derart unglücklich traf, sodass er seinen kompletten Unterkiefer verlor. Da der Weg der Dunklen Seite immer auch mit Leid verbunden ist, zog Malak auch aus diesem Verlust noch Kraft und erlangte mehr Stärke in der Macht. Allerdings musste er fortan mit einer metallenen Unterkieferprothese leben, die ihm mittels eines teilweise implantierten Vokabulators auch weiterhin das Sprechen ermöglichte. Doch diese Demütigung sollte nicht ungesühnt bleiben, weshalb er weiterhin den Verrat an seinem Meister vorbereitete.[15][17] Zur Belustigung Revans lieferte sich sein Schüler wiederholt Wortgefechte mit dem vom Dunklen Lord persönlich entworfenen Killerdroiden HK-47, die sich meist um die Unzulänglichkeit der fleischlichen Existenz der Lebewesen drehte. Da HK-47 Malak wiederholt als „Fleischsack“ bezeichnete, programmierte Revan diesen Begriff als festen Bestandteil in die Datenbank des Droiden, sehr zum Ärger seines Schülers.[15] Der Jedi-BürgerkriegBearbeiten Angriffskrieg gegen die RepublikBearbeiten :„Die Sith-Lords entdeckten ein altes Artefakt der Rakata, die Sternenschmiede, welches die Macht besaß, vollständig montierte Maschinen der Vernichtung zu erzeugen. Sie sammelten eine unglaublich große Flotte an und zwangen die Republik nahezu in die Knie.“ :—Bodo Baas im Tedryn Holocron [19] Schließlich erfüllten sich die Ahnungen und Vermutungen Demagols und Rohlan Dyres, die sie Jahre zuvor geäußert hatten: Die gewaltige Flotte, die sich innerhalb der vergangenen Jahre angesammelt hatte, erlaubte es den Sith Darth Revan und Darth Malak, einen Angriffskrieg gegen die Republik zu führen – eine Macht, die niemals hätte in ihre Hände gelangen dürfen.[7] So gelang es ihnen in nur drei Jahren, ihre ehemaligen Verbündeten und den Jedi-Orden in Richtung Kern zurücktreiben und sich auf einigen Welten des Äußeren Randes einzurichten. Zu den ersten Schlachten des später als Jedi-Bürgerkrieg bekannten Konfliktes gehörten unter anderem die Eroberung von Taris und die beinahe völlige Zerstörung von Telos IV auf den Befehl Saul Karaths, wobei das Ökosystem des Planeten auf Jahre hinaus ernsthaft beschädigt wurde.[15] Doch Revans Ehrgeiz und einige Visionen führten schließlich dazu, dass er anstatt die von der Sternenschmiede produzierten Streitkräfte dem wartenden Sith-Imperator zur Verfügung zu stellen sie für den Aufbau seines eigenen Imperiums nutzte, was sich auch deutlich in seinem strategischen Vorgehen gegen die Republik zeigte.[18] Anhand der Sith-Lehren und seiner eigenen Vorstellungen entwarf Revan eine grundlegende Struktur für den Aufbau seines Sith-Imperiums, den er auch in seinem Holocron niederlegte. Demnach sollte es nur einen Meister und einen Schüler geben; einen, der die Macht besitzt, und einen anderen, der danach giert. Nach diesem System, das die Fehler der alten Sith vermeiden sollte, indoktrinierte er auch Darth Malak, der dies später fortführen sollte.[20] http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/1/1e/Malak_hintergeht_Revan.jpgDarth Malak hintergeht seinen Meister.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi:„Ich befahl meinen Schiffen, auf Eure Brücke zu feuern. Ich hoffte, ich könnte all meine Gegner mit einem einzigen glorreichen Sieg ausschalten!“ :—Darth Malak über seine Intrige (Quelle) Geschockt von der Rückkehr der Sith sahen sich die Meister im Hohen Rat der Jedi nun zu unkonventionellen Maßnahmen gezwungen. Unvergessen waren noch die Verluste durch die abtrünnigen Jedi und Padawane, die sich Revan und Alek während der Mandalorianischen Kriege angeschlossen hatten. So entschied der Jedi-Rat auf Dantooine im Jahr 3956 VSY, dass ein Versuch unternommen werden sollte, Darth Revan gefangenzunehmen. Das Jedi-Einsatzteam unter der Leitung von Bastila Shan drang auch bis auf die Brücke von Revans Flaggschiff vor, doch niemand hatte mit Darth Malaks Verrat gerechnet. Revans Schüler folgte mit Konsequenz der Lehre seines Meisters und nutzte die sich bietende Gelegenheit für einen Schlag gegen seine Feinde. Er ließ von seinem Schiff aus auf Revans Brücke feuern, wobei er den Sith-Lord schwer verletzte und beinahe tötete. Nur durch Bastilas Heilkräfte konnte Revan gerettet und zurück nach Dantooine geschafft werden.[15][4] :„Anders als Revan nahm Malak bei seinen Angriffen keinerlei Rücksicht auf die Zukunft der Republik. Seine Strategie war auf grauenvolle Weise offensichtlich. Er wollte jede Form des Widerstands brechen, und zwar überall. Er hat ein ziemliches Chaos hinterlassen.“ :—G0-T0 über Darth Malaks Strategie (Quelle) Doch mit der Machtergreifung Darth Malaks ging der tiefere Sinn hinter dem Krieg verloren. Später sollte G0-T0 gegenüber der Verbannten herausstellen, dass Revans Taktik zielgerichtet war. Selbst das Massaker auf Telos IV, von HK-47 und anderen verübte Attentate und weitere strategisch durchgeführte Eroberungen verfolgten ein verstecktes Ziel: Die Einigung der Galaxis unter einem Banner und die Erhaltung einer möglichst intakten Infrastruktur, um einer möglichen Invasion von außen geschlossen entgegentreten zu können. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Meister hatte Malak dies jedoch nicht erkannt und führte nach dessen scheinbaren Tod nun mehr oder weniger wahllos Krieg auf allen Ebenen, einzig und allein um seine Macht zu vergrößern und weil ihm dies Freude bereitete. Anscheinend ging Malak auch ein Bündnis mit der dubiosen Czerka Corporation ein, die oftmals in die Machenschaften der Sith verwickelt war, um möglichst viel Profit daraus zu erwirtschaften, meist zu Lasten der Einwohner des jeweiligen Planeten. Admiral Saul Karath, ebenfalls ehemaliger Held der Mandalorianischen Kriege, gab sich zwar reservierter, begrüßte allerdings die Machtübernahme Malaks und zeigte sich ebenso grausam und kaltherzig in der Schlacht mit seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten.[15][5] Zu dieser Zeit machte Darth Malak seinen Schüler, einen gescheiterten Jedi, den er schon seit längerem sorgfältig für diesen Moment des Triumphes über seinen Meister trainiert hatte, zum zweiten Sith-Lord an seiner Seite: Darth Bandon.[15] Die Suche nach Bastila ShanBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/1/1c/Leviathan-Bombardement.jpgDie Leviathan bombardiert Taris.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiAllerdings hatte Darth Malak nicht mit der Finesse des Jedi-Ordens gerechnet. Der inzwischen wieder genesene Revan war von den Jedi-Meistern auf Dantooine einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden und sollte die Jedi nun unbewusst auf die Spur der Sternenschmiede führen, um diese zu vernichten. Als einfacher Soldat diente er nun unter Bastila Shan, doch während einer Mission nach Taris geriet das Schiff der beiden unter Beschuss der Sith-Besatzer. Während Bastila zu den ersten Evakuierten gehörte, gelangte Revan kurz darauf zusammen mit Carth Onasi ebenfalls auf den Stadtplaneten, kurz bevor die Endar Spire explodierte. Darth Malak ordnete sofort die Suche nach der jungen Jedi an, da er um ihre inzwischen meisterliche Beherrschung der Kampfmeditation wusste und diese für seine Zwecke einzusetzen suchte. :„Euer Vorgänger hat einst den Fehler gemacht, einen meiner Befehle in Frage zu stellen, Admiral. Ihr seid doch sicher nicht so dumm, den gleichen Fehler zu begehen?“ :—Darth Malak zu Saul Karath (Quelle) Zusammen mit einigen anderen Gefährten gelang es Carth und Revan, Bastila aus der Gefangenschaft einer Swoop-Bande zu befreien, was auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Mandalorianers Canderous Ordo erregte. Dieser bot der Gruppe eine Möglichkeit zum Verlassen des Planeten an, doch dafür müsse Revan die Startcodes zum Durchbrechen der planetaren Blockade aus der lokalen Sith-Basis stehlen. Kurz vor dem Besteigen der Ebon Hawk und der Konfrontation mit deren Besitzer Davik Kang sowie dem Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord, ordnete Darth Malak jedoch die komplette Zerstörung der planetaren Stadt mittels orbitalem Bombardement an, da ihm das Warten zu lange dauerte. Saul Karath zögerte zwar zunächst, führte den Befehl jedoch ohne Einspruch aus. http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/8/88/Malak-Saul.jpgDarth Malak und Saul Karath.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiDoch Revan und seinen Gefährten gelang die Flucht von Taris, woraufhin Bastila den ehemaligen Sith-Lord nach Dantooine brachte. Dort entschied man, dass Revan abermals zum Jedi ausgebildet werden sollte und beauftragte ihn mit der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede und deren Zerstörung. Verbunden durch ein Macht-Band, das ihnen gemeinsame Visionen erlaubte, machten sich Revan, Bastila und ihre Gefährten auf den Weg, Revans und Malaks Schritte nachzuvollziehen und ihrem Auftrag nachzukommen. Bald entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden Jedi auch eine intimere Beziehung, aus der später sogar Liebe werden sollte. :„Ein einfacher Kopfgeldjäger hat gegen eine Jedi keine Chance. Ich werde meine Fehler nicht wiederholen. Mein Schüler, Darth Bandon, soll sich um unsere Jedi-Freundin kümmern.“ :—Darth Malak (Quelle) Inzwischen hatte Saul Karath jedoch Calo Nord aufspüren können, der ebenfalls die Zerstörung von Taris überlebt hatte. Dieser berichtete dem Dunklen Lord nun über die Hilfe, die Bastila erhalten hatte und erhielt von Malak den Auftrag, die junge Jedi lebend zu ihm zu bringen. Äußerst erstaunt zeigte sich der Sith-Lord allerdings von der Tatsache, dass sein ehemaliger Meister noch lebte und fieberte schon einem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Revan entgegen. Doch Calo Nord scheiterte und kam bei seinem Auftrag um. Admiral Karath wollte schon die Schuld dafür auf sich nehmen, doch Malak stellte heraus, dass der Kopfgeldjäger versagt habe und selbst die Konsequenzen – den Tod – zu tragen habe. Allerdings setzte er nun Darth Bandon auf Revan und Bastila an, der jedoch auch versagte und getötet wurde.[15] Konfrontation auf der LeviathanBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/6/62/Malak-Revan-Leviathan.jpgMalak setzt Revan auf der Leviathan kurz außer Gefecht.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi:„Der Rat der Jedi hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er Euch leben ließ. Ich werde nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen. Wir werden das alleine regeln, auf die traditionelle Art der Sith, Meister gegen Schüler, so, wie es sein soll.“ :—Darth Malak fordert Revan zum Kampf (Quelle) Nachdem Revans Gruppe bereits vier Sternkarten entdeckt hatte und der Sternenschmiede somit immer näher kam, gelang es Saul Karath, die Ebon Hawk an einem Hyperraumssprungpunkt mit seinem Flaggschiff Leviathan abzufangen. Während er Revan, Bastila und Carth folterte, konnte sich der Rest der Gruppe aus der Gefangenschaft befreien und sich zu ihrem Schiff im Hangar vorkämpfen. Im Verlauf der Folterung teilte Saul seinen Gefangenen mit, dass er im Auftrag Malaks die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine bombardiert und ausgelöscht habe, was alle drei schwer erschütterte. Mit der Ankündigung, dass der Dunkle Lord bald eintreffen würde, verließ Saul den Raum und ermöglichte so auch Revan, Bastila und Carth die Flucht. Diese kämpften sich zur Brücke vor und setzten dort Karaths bösen Machenschaften ein Ende, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Ebon Hawk machten. Doch auf dem Hangardeck trafen die drei auf Darth Malak, der sich über das Wiedersehen mit seinem ehemaligen Meister sehr freute. Allerdings erstaunte ihn, dass dieser sich nicht mehr an seine Zeit als Sith-Lord erinnerte und erklärte ihm nun die Situation, nicht ohne zu versuchen, Revan erneut auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Doch nachdem er den Schock der Erkenntnis überwunden hatte, Revan verzieh Bastila für ihr Handeln, da er die Notwendigkeit hierfür erkannte, und widerstand hierdurch Malak. Während des folgenden Kampfes mit dem Sith-Lord opferte sich Bastila für ihre Freunde und ermöglichte diesen somit die Flucht, geriet allerdings selbst in die Gefangenschaft. http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/0/0e/Bastila-Malak.jpgBastila wird von Malak gefoltert.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi:„Folter? Nein, Bastila. Das habt Ihr falsch verstanden. Nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die Dunkle Seite. Wenn Ihr mir endlich Loyalität erweist, soll es freiwillig geschehen.“ :—Darth Malak foltert Bastila Shan (Quelle) Zufrieden mit seinem Fang schaffte Darth Malak Bastila nach Lehon und begann dort, die junge Jedi zu foltern. Innerhalb der folgenden zwei Wochen gelang es dem Sith-Lord, Bastila zu brechen und zu seiner Schülerin zu machen, die nun die Kampfmeditation für die bevorstehende Schlacht mit der republikanischen Flotte zugunsten der Sith einsetzen sollte.[15] Die EntscheidungsschlachtBearbeiten Im Vorlauf der entscheidenden Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede gelang es Malaks Technikern, die Produktionsrate der Sternenschmiede auf über 300% zu steigern, was den Dunklen Lord sehr zuversichtlich und siegessicher stimmte. Außerdem wusste er seine neue Schülerin Bastila Shan auf seiner Seite, die ebenfalls die Schlacht zugunsten der Sith beeinflussen und ihm später die Eroberung der Kernwelten ermöglichen würde. Die ursprüngliche Intention Malaks, dass die Enthüllung Revans wahrer Identität ein Zerwürfnis mit seinen Kameraden hervorrufen sollte, schlug allerdings fehl. Selbst Carth Onasi, der Revan zunächst für die Zerstörung von Telos und damit seiner Familie verantwortlich machte, überwand schließlich seinen Zorn und bekundete mit den anderen Gefährten sein Vertrauen zu und seine Freundschaft mit Revan. Zusammen konnte die Gruppe auch die letzte Sternenkarte finden und gleichzeitig für die „Schließung“ der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban sorgen, deren Schülerschaft sich nach Uthar Wynns Tod und Yuthura Bans Verschwinden den ehemaligen Sith-Lord eliminieren wollte, ihm und seinen Gefährten aber nicht gewachsen waren. Mit den nun vollständigen Koordinaten konnte die Ebon Hawk nun den Hyperraumsprung ins Lehon-System durchführen, wo sie wie das Schiff der beiden Sith-Lords Jahre zuvor ebenfalls zur Notlandung auf Lehon gezwungen wurde. Nachdem Revan die Älteren Rakata von seiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen konnte, durfte er zusammen mit Jolee Bindo und Juhani den Tempel abermals betreten, um das Störfeld zu deaktivieren. Auf dem Dach des Tempels wurde die Gruppe von Bastila erwartet, die nun eine Dunkle Jedi auf Seiten Malaks war. Nach einem kurzen Kampf ergriff sie allerdings die Flucht und auch Revan und seine Gefährten konnten sich auf den Weg zur Sternenschmiede machen. Inzwischen war im Sternsystem bereits eine Schlacht entbrannt, da die republikanische Flotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Forn Dodonna und Jedi-Meister Vandar Tokare gegen die Streitkräfte der Sith vorrückte. :„Unser Gespräch dauert nicht lange, Bastila. Ihr könnt Eure Kampfmeditation gleich fortsetzen. Ich wollte Euch nur wissen lassen, dass Revan auf der Sternenschmiede ist.“ :—Darth Malak (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/b/bf/Malak-Jedi.jpgMalak und zwei gefangene Jedi.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiDoch zunächst lief die Schlacht nicht besonders gut. Während die Ebon Hawk unter Geleitschutz die Sternenschmiede enterte, ließ Malak Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation gegen die Republik einsetzen. Revan und seine Gefährten kämpften sich durch die Ebenen der Sternenschmiede vor, bis der Jedi den Kontrollraum erreichte, in dem sich Bastila aufhielt. Malak hatte sie bewusst dort zurückgelassen, damit sie sich zunächst Revan entgegenstellte und ihm selbst im Falle ihrer Niederlage noch Zeit zur Aktivierung der Defensivsysteme verschaffen würde. Dabei sprach er ihr auch zusätzlichen Mut zu, da sie auf die Energie der Dunklen Seite vertrauen könne, die von der Sternenschmiede erzeugt und fokussiert wurde. Insgeheim wusste der Dunkle Lord jedoch, dass Bastila Revan liebte und deshalb ein Sieg in diesem Kampf sie vollends auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen und zur perfekten Schülerin gemacht hätte. Allerdings zeigte sich nach einem kurzen Kampf zwischen Revan und Bastila, dass ihre Vereinnahmung durch die Dunkle Seite doch nicht derart stark war, dass sie ihre Jedi-Wurzeln und die Liebe zu Revan vollständig ablegen konnte. Nach einer erneuten Versicherung der gegenseitigen Liebe und dem Versprechen, ab sofort die republikanische Flotte zu unterstützen, kehrte Bastila zur Hellen Seite zurück und begann sofort mit der Kampfmeditation. :„Nein, Revan, diesmal kann unser Kampf nur im Tod enden: Eurem oder meinem. Wieder einmal stehen wir uns im Kampf Mann gegen Mann gegenüber... Und der Sieger wird das Schicksal der Galaxis entscheiden.“ :—Darth Malak fordert Revan zum Kampf (Quelle) Inzwischen erwartete Darth Malak seinen ehemaligen Meister und besten Freund Revan auf dem Kommandodeck der Sternenschmiede. Hinter dem Schott einer Droiden-Produktionsstraße empfing der Sith-Lord ihn zusammen mit zwei gefangenen Jedi-Rittern, die er kaltblütig ermordete. Siegessicher wies er die Versuche seines ehemaligen Meisters, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, zurück und erklärte ihm, dass ihn die von der Sternenschmiede noch verstärkte Macht der Dunklen Seite in jeder Hinsicht besser machte, als Revan dies je gewesen sei. Daraufhin zog er sich in den großen Kommandoraum zurück und aktivierte die Produktionsstraße, um Revan von der Sternenschmiede selbst töten zu lassen. Dieser war den Droiden jedoch mehr als gewachsen und betrat kurz darauf ebenfalls Malaks Kommandozentrum. Nach einer kurzen Konversation, in der Malak seinem Gegner nochmals seinen Respekt bekundete, die Fallen der Station unbeschadet überstanden zu haben, und Revans Versuch, seinen alten Schüler zur Vernunft zu bringen, zogen Jedi-Meister und Sith-Lord ihre Lichtschwerter und begannen den finalen Kampf um das Schicksal der Republik. http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/8/83/Revan-Malak-Sternenschmiede.jpgDie finale Konfrontation zwischen Meister und Schüler.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi:„Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen, Revan, nicht hier auf der Sternenschmiede. Nicht, solange ich die Macht all dieser Jedi anzapfen kann.“ :—Darth Malak (Quelle) Doch Revan erwies sich als stärkerer Gegner, als Malak erwartet hatte. Aus diesem Grund erklärte der Dunkle Lord die Funktion der Leichen in Stasis, die um den Kampfschauplatz aufgestellt waren. Malak hatte die Leichen der gefallenen Jedi während des Angriffs auf die Jedi-Enklave von Dantooine eingesammelt und verhindert, dass diese vollständig in die Macht eingingen. Stattdessen wurden die Reste der Macht, die noch immer mit den Körpern verbunden war, von der Sternenschmiede korrumpiert und ihm selbst zugeführt, um ihn zu stärken. Allerdings hatte Malak nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein ehemaliger Meister seine Angriffe von ihm weglenken würde: Revan zerstörte zunächst die Stasisfelder, in denen die Körper am Leben gehalten wurden. Somit erlöste er seine gefallenen Kameraden von diesem Zustand und der Verderbtheit der Dunklen Seite und beraubte Malak gleichzeitig seiner nahezu unerschöpflichen Kraftquelle. Der anschließende Kampf verlangte den ehemaligen Freunden viel ab, beide setzten sowohl ihr Wissen um die Macht als auch ihre überragendes Können im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert ein, um den jeweils anderen zu besiegen. :„Ihr verbreitet immer noch... immer noch die Weisheit der Jedi, wie ich höre. Vielleicht steckt doch mehr Wahrheit in ihrem Kodex, als ich je geglaubt habe. Aber... ich frage mich trotzdem, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären? Wenn das Schicksal bestimmt hätte, dass ich in die Hände der Jedi gefallen wäre? Hätte ich zur Hellen Seite zurückkehren können wie Ihr? Wenn Ihr mich gar nicht erst auf den Pfad zur Dunklen Seite geführt hättet, was wäre dann wohl mein Schicksal gewesen?“ :—Darth Malak hinterfragt sein Leben (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/9/9e/MalakTod.jpgDarth Malaks Tod auf der Sternenschmiede.Hinzugefügt von JP-XargonSchließlich landete Revan jedoch einen entscheidenden Treffer und der tödlich verwundete Sith-Lord sank auf die Knie. Im Angesicht des Todes fragte sich Malak, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er derjenige gewesen wäre, dessen Gedächtnis ausgelöscht wurde und ob er die Kraft gehabt hätte, der Dunklen Seite zu widerstehen. Außerdem stellte er seinem Meister die Frage, was ihm wohl bestimmt gewesen wäre, wenn sie beide niemals den Pfad der Dunkelheit gegangen wären. Traurig über die zurückliegenden Geschehnisse meinte Revan daraufhin, dass er ihn zwar auf diesen Pfad geführt habe, Malak sich allerdings selbst dafür entschieden habe, diesen auch weiterhin zu verfolgen. Dies führte Revans ehemaligen Schüler letztendlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass er selbst für sein Schicksal verantwortlich ist und der Titel des obersten Lords der Sith niemals wirklich zugestanden habe. Nach diesen Worten sank Darth Malak tot zu Boden.[15] Das Ergebnis dieses Kampfes war bereits viele Jahre zuvor von Duron Qel-Droma vorausgesehen worden, der kurz vor seinem Tod Revans Triumph über Malak und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede in einer Vision erlebt hatte.[21] Im Anschluss an den Tod seines Schülers und Freundes gelang Revan und der Crew der Ebon Hawk die Flucht von der sterbenden Sternenschmiede, die von den Schiffen der Republik schwer beschädigt wurde und kurz darauf explodierte. Somit war die Bedrohung durch das Sith-Imperium abgewendet worden und nach der Siegesfeier auf der Oberfläche Lehons konnte sich die Republik dem Wiederaufbau widmen.[15] VermächtnisBearbeiten :„Er hat ein ziemliches Chaos hinterlassen. Ich bin noch immer damit beschäftigt, die Schäden festzustellen.“ :—G0-T0 über Darth Malak (Quelle) Der letztendliche Sieg über die Sith bei Lehon und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede vereitelten nun vollends die Pläne des Sith-Imperators zu einer frühen Eroberung der Galaxis.[18] Dennoch brachten der Sieg und die unmittelbare Zeit danach für Revan auch die Erinnerungen an eine Gefahr zurück, die noch immer in den Unbekannten Regionen lauerte und ihn ursprünglich zum Übertritt zur Dunklen Seite bewegt hatte. So verließ er bald darauf die im Wiederaufbau befindliche bekannte Galaxis, um seine vagen Befürchtungen zu konkretisieren und entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Doch die Verheerungen des Krieges beschäftigten die Bürger der Republik noch auf Jahre hinaus und auch die Sith waren nicht für immer ausgelöscht. Im Jahr 3952 VSY vernichtete Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus nahezu den gesamten Jedi-Orden auf einen Schlag, indem er durch seinen Hunger mittels der Macht das Jedi-Konklave auf Katarr und die komplette Bevölkerung des Planeten auslöschte.[5] Erst die Verbannte, die einzige Jedi aus Revans und Malaks Armee, die sich nach der Schlacht von Malachor V dem Urteil des Jedi-Rates gestellt hatte, konnte dem erneuten Vormarsch der Sith schließlich Einhalt gebieten und sorgte für den endgültigen Untergang Malachors sowie Revans und Aleks ehemaliger Lehrerin Darth Traya und ihres Sith-Triumvirats. Während ihrer Reise durch die Galaxis erfuhr sie von der sich selbst als Graue Jedi bezeichnenden Kreia viel über Revan und Alek, wurde von G0-T0 mit den grundverschiedenen Strategien Darth Revans und Darth Malaks konfrontiert und so zumindest in gewisser Weise über Revans wahre Absichten aufgeklärt, welche Malak durch seinen Unterwerfungskreuzzug fast komplett zunichte gemacht hätte. Auch musste sie sich in Ludo Kresshs Grab auf Korriban einer Vision ihrer Rekrutierung durch Alek stellen. Abermals durchlebte sie seine Ansprache und die „Desertierung“ ihrer Mit-Padawane, weigerte sich letztlich allerdings, der Dunklen Seite nachzugeben, und wurde daraufhin von den Visionen angegriffen, die jedoch nach der Berührung mit dem Lichtschwert sofort wieder verschwanden.[5] :„Vielleicht macht es für die Einwohner wirklich keinen Unterschied, ob Malak allein die Verantwortung trägt, doch für die Jedi sollte es.“ :—Deesra Luur Jada über Darth Malak [22] Während des Wiederaufbaus des Jedi-Ordens nach der erfolgreichen Mission der Verbannten, zeigte sich Jedi-Chronist Deesra Luur Jada, ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Mitschüler Revans und Aleks auf Dantooine, im Jahr 3950 VSY bestürzt von der Ignoranz der Dantooinianer und der jungen Padawane, die sowohl Meister als auch Schüler die Zerstörung der Enklave und das Leid auf dem friedlichen Planeten zuschrieben, obwohl allein Malak hierfür verantwortlich gewesen war. Im Anschluss an dieses Erlebnis rekapitulierte Deesra die Ereignisse der vergangenen Kriege und Revans Fall nochmals und schrieb einen Bericht nieder, den er für die folgenden Generationen von Jedi im Großen Holocron im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant ablegte. 4000 Jahre später nutzte unter anderem Tionne Solusar diesen Bericht und andere Artefakte, um den Schülern des Neuen Jedi-Ordens die Geschichte des Konflikts zwischen Jedi und Sith zu verdeutlichen.[4] Eigenschaften Bearbeiten PersönlichkeitBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/c/cb/Adasca-Jarael-Alek.jpgAlek vertritt Revans Interessen gegenüber Adascorp.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi:„Nimm mich. Ich bestehe darauf. Ich muss doch irgendeine Fähigkeit haben, die du noch nicht entdeckt hast.“ :—Aleks optimistische Art schützt Jarael vor Demagol (Quelle) Alek Squinquargesimus war ein fröhlicher und optimistischer junger Jedi mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, den er mit seinem Freund und Meister Revan teilte. Dies brachte Alek auch dazu, sich dem Feldzug gegen die Mandalorianer anzuschließen, da seiner Meinung nach die Passivität des Jedi-Ordens den Konflikt nicht würde lösen können. Allerdings schloss er sich der Sache Revans nicht blauäugig an, wie dies einige andere Jedi taten. Für ihn war es von Anfang an nicht ausgeschlossen, dass der Krieg es erfordern könnte, den Weg der Jedi zu verlassen, um das Licht zu retten.[6] Selbst während der Folter durch Demagol verlor Squint seinen Humor nicht und baute außerdem eine Beziehung zu Jarael auf, die sich für ihn jedoch anders entwickeln sollte, als für die Arkanianerin.[8] :„Es gibt niemanden mehr, der sich erinnert, wer ich früher war. Aber an Malak werden sie sich erinnern. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“ :—Malak (Quelle) Als Glücksfall für die Revanchisten-Bewegung erwies sich die Entdeckung der mandalorianischen Maske auf Cathar, die daraufhin zum Markenzeichen seines Meisters Revan werden sollte. Die Nachwirkungen der Vision des Genozids zwangen Teile des Jedi-Rates schließlich dazu, eine militärische Zusammenarbeit zwischen Republik und Jedi-Orden zu autorisieren[23], woraufhin die Jedi in militärische Ränge erhoben und die Jedi Expeditionary Task Force gegründet wurde. Dies führte vor allem beim engagierten Malak zu einer Euphorie, die seinen Bericht über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse deutlich anzumerken war. Obwohl Namen ihn nach der Zerstörung seiner Heimatwelt nicht mehr interessierten, brachte ihn die Erfahrung auf Cathar und die Erklärung Revans zu der Erkenntnis, dass Namen auch Symbole einer Überzeugung sein können, weshalb er sich dazu entschied, den Decknamen Malak auch weiterhin zu benutzen. Doch trotz seines früheren Argwohns und der Erfahrungen auf Flashpoint veränderte Cathar seine Einstellung gegenüber den Mandalorianern nachhaltig. Für ihn waren die maskierten Krieger in ihren Rüstungen keine Individuen mehr, sondern gefühllose Schlächter, die er auf eine Stufe mit Tieren stellte. Trotz seiner äußeren Gefasstheit kam diese Einstellung durch den Streit mit Rohlan Dyre an die Oberfläche und nur durch die Anstrengung von Ferroh und Captain Telettoh konnte die Raserei des früher so lebensfrohen Jedi gebremst werden.[2] :„Sie sind der Freundschaft nicht fähig, Jarael! Nur der Folter und des Völkermordes! Wie Cassus Fett – und Demagol!“ :—Malak über die Mandalorianer (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/b/b1/Cathar-Vision-Entsetzen.jpgEntsetzen nach Abklingen der Vision auf Cathar.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiSchließlich führten die immer grausameren Methoden der Mandalorianer zu dem, was Alek bereits am Anfang des Krieges prophezeit hatte: Die Jedi verließen mehr und mehr den Weg der Hellen Seite und wurden vom Siegesrausch zu immer kühneren Manövern und rücksichtsloseren Strategien angetrieben. Dies führte schließlich zum Fall Revans und Malaks zur Dunklen Seite und die Rezipierung der Sith-Lehren.[17] Bislang kann nur gemutmaßt werden, ob auch noch andere Faktoren zu einer solch endgültigen und radikalen Veränderung in Aleks Persönlichkeit geführt haben, doch nach seiner Rückkehr in die Republik als Darth Malak war seine freundliche, positive Lebenseinstellung nicht mehr existent. Verdorben von Machthunger und Grausamkeit intrigierte er schließlich sogar gegen seinen eigenen Meister und legte in gewisser Hinsicht den Grundstein für seinen eigenen Untergang. Kaltblütig und berechnend setzte er seine Untergebenen ein, um seinen Zwecken zu dienen, wobei er auch die willentliche Opferung von Unschuldigen in Kauf nahm.[15] Damit erwiesen sich die Befürchtungen Rohlan Dyres und Demagols, die diese bereits zu Beginn der Mandalorianischen Kriege geäußert hatten, als berechtigt: Die Republik musste nun vor demjenigen beschützt werden, der sie einst mit allen Mitteln verteidigen wollte.[14][7] :„Wir leben nicht nur in einer Galaxis der Jedi, falls dir das entgangen ist.“ :—Alek zu Zayne Carrick (Quelle) Entsprechend der Lehren seines Meisters erwählte Darth Malak nach dem vermeintlichen Tod Revans einen eigenen Schüler, dem er schließlich den Namen Darth Bandon gab. Dieser hatte ebenfalls eine Jedi-Ausbildung durchlaufen, hatte jedoch seit jeher Probleme gehabt, seinen Zorn zu beherrschen. Allerdings stellte sich bald heraus, dass Bandon aufgrund seiner Arroganz und Unüberlegtheit Revan und Bastila Shan nicht gewachsen war und bei dem Versuch, die junge Jedi gefangen zu nehmen, umkam.[15][17] Doch trotz seiner Bosheit und der Hingabe an die Dunkle Seite konnte Darth Malak das Gute in seinem Inneren nicht vollständig ablegen, denn schon bereits vor der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede hatte er den vor ihm und seinem Meister liegenden Weg hinterfragt. So gelangte er kurz vor seinem Tod zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Jedi-Kodex doch mehr Wahrheit enthalte, als er jemals angenommen habe. Gleichzeitig reflektierte er auch den Ablauf der Geschehnisse, die ihn zu diesem Punkt geführt hatten und ließen in ihm die Einsicht reifen, dass er allein für seinen Fall und sein Ende verantwortlich war und Revan im Endeffekt keine Schuld traf, da er die freie Entscheidung hatte, den Weg seines Meisters zu verlassen.[15] Fähigkeiten und ErscheinungBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/2/22/Malaks_Kiefer.jpgMalak verlor seinen Unterkiefer bei einem Übungskampf.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiAlek war ein gut trainierter Jedi, der den Umgang mit seinem blauen Lichtschwert meisterlich beherrschte. Großes Talent zeigte er auch als Pilot und Diplomat, da er oftmals anstelle Revans an Verhandlungen teilnahm und für die Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder der Revanchisten-Bewegung verantwortlich war.[6] Da die Experimente Demagols dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Aleks Haarwuchs dauerhaft unterbrochen war, erkannte man den jungen Jedi nach dieser Zeit nicht nur an seinem auffallenden roten Kampfanzug sondern auch an seinem kahlen Kopf, den er später anlässlich einer Tarnung mit markanten Tätowierungen verzierte. Auch aus Trotz gegenüber der starren Einstellung des Jedi-Rats entschied sich Alek dazu, den Decknamen Malak dauerhaft anzunehmen, bis er und seine Kameraden bewiesen hätten, dass das Eingreifen in den Krieg die richtige Einstellung war.[3] Durch seine Größe von gut zwei Metern und den muskulösen, durchtrainierten Körper wirkte Alek als Sith-Lord noch imposanter und einschüchternder. Seinen Kampfanzug hatte er inzwischen gegen eine eng anliegendere Version eingetauscht, die den Eindruck einer vollständigen Bandagierung seines Körpers hervorrief. Besonders seine Unterkieferverletzung und die Prothese trugen nochmals zu seiner furchterregenden Erscheinung bei und seine Grausamkeit und Kaltblütigkeit spiegelten sich auch in seinen dunklen eingesunkenen Augen und der metallisch klingenden Stimme des Vokabulators wider.[15] Als Dunkler Lord der Sith hatte Darth Malak die Dunkle Seite der Macht unter seiner Kontrolle und war bis auf seinen ehemaligen Meister allen seinen Gegnern im unmittelbaren Kampf auch mit dem Lichtschwert überlegen. Zu den von Malak gemeisterten Macht-Techniken gehörten unter anderem der Macht-Blitz, Macht-Würgegriff, Macht-Sturm und Macht-Entzug. Darüber hinaus beherrschte der frühere Jedi die Sprachen Basic und Sith.[17] BeziehungenBearbeiten RevanBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/3/32/Malak-Revan_EGF.jpgDarth Malak und Darth Revan.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi:„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch auf diesen Pfad führte, aber Ihr habt Euch dazu entschlossen, ihm weiterzufolgen.“ :—Revan zum sterbenden Darth Malak (Quelle) Mit Revan verband Alek in ihrer Zeit als Jedi und auch noch darüber hinaus eine tiefe Freundschaft, die teilweise noch aus ihrer Zeit als Meister und Padawan stammte. So war es kein Wunder, dass Alek der Revanchisten-Bewegung mit Hingabe folgte. Nach seinem Ritterschlag während der Mandalorianischen Kriege behielt Alek es bei, Revan ehrenhalber weiterhin mit „Meister“ anzureden, nutzte allerdings auch dessen Namen.[6][1] Nach dem Verlassen der bekannten Galaxis und ihrer Abkehr zur Dunklen Seite fungierte der Sith-Lord weiterhin als Malaks Mentor und Trainer, der ihn in die tieferen Geheimnisse der Dunklen Seite der Macht einwies. Allerdings verriet Revan seinem Schüler nicht die wahren Beweggründe seines Feldzugs gegen die Republik, wodurch Malak später das eigentliche Ziel des Krieges völlig aus den Augen verlor.[17] Schließlich war es jedoch der „neue“ Revan, der Darth Malak Einhalt gebot und ihn schließlich bezwang. Anstatt jedoch Rache zu suchen oder seinen Platz als Dunkler Lord der Sith wieder einzunehmen, versuchte Revan wiederholt, seinen ehemaligen Schüler aus den Fängen der Dunklen Seite zu befreien. Dies gelang ihm allerdings erst, nachdem er Malak auf der Sternenschmiede eine tödliche Wunde zugefügt hatte, der dieser kurz darauf erlag – allerdings nicht ohne seine Fehler zu erkennen und letztendlich zu bereuen.[15] Zayne CarrickBearbeiten :„Hör zu, Zayne. Ich kenne dich nicht sehr gut, aber du hast mehr Potenzial, als du glaubst. ... Sei bereit, wohin dein Weg dich führt.“ :—Alek zu Zayne Carrick (Quelle) Auch Zayne Carrick spielte in Aleks Jedi-Leben eine große Rolle. Nachdem Alek den Padawan auf Taris vor dem Sturz in die Häuserschluchten retten konnte, erkannte er, welches Potenzial der ungeschickte junge Mann eigentlich besaß.[6] Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass seine Ahnung richtig war, als Zayne ihn unter anderem aus der Gefangenschaft Demagols auf Flashpoint befreite oder bei der Schlacht von Omonoth gegen Arkoh Adascas Größenwahn vorging.[8] Im Gegenzug unterstützte er den jungen Mann bei der Klärung seines Namens von den Anschuldigungen durch den Jedi-Geheimbund und sagte auch nach der Aufdeckung von Haazens Plänen zugunsten Zaynes aus.[3] Trotz der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Jedi konnte Malak sein Missfallen nicht vollständig verbergen, als Zayne eine Liebesbeziehung mit Jarael vortäuschte, um sie vom Druck zu befreien, den Malak auf sie ausübte.[2] JaraelBearbeiten :„Aber wenn du dich besser fühlst, solltest du dich etwas fragen... meinst du ‚nicht jetzt‘ oder ‚nicht ich‘?“ :—Alek zu Jarael (Quelle) http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/a/ac/Jarael-Malak-Umarmung.jpgJarael und Malak.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben KenobiDie unverhoffte Begegnung mit der Arkanianerin Jarael brachte eine neue Komponente in Aleks Leben. Durch die Erfahrung auf Flashpoint verband die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft und Zuneigung. Als sie sich später gemeinsam auf dem von Mandalorianern besetzten Taris aufhielten und Alek mit der jungen Frau trainierte, stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass der Jedi trotz der Ressentiments des Ordens bereit war, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen. Jarael hatte die Erfahrung des seelischen Missbrauchs durch Arkoh Adasca kurze Zeit vorher jedoch noch nicht überwunden und erbat sich etwas mehr Zeit. In Alek entwickelte sich allerdings eine Art Eifersucht, da er Jaraels Zurückhaltung darauf bezog, dass sie möglicherweise mehr an Zayne Carrick interessiert sein könnte als an ihm. Allerdings blieb auch die neuerliche Bitte Aleks an Jarael, diese möge ihn doch zurück zur Front begleiten, im Anschluss an die Auflösung des Jedi-Geheimbunds ohne Erfolg, da die junge Arkanianerin aus Pflichtgefühl weiterhin mit ihren Freunden reisen wollte.[10] Während Demagol die Anwesenheit Aleks aus Gründen des Kampftrainings mit Jarael durchaus billigte, war er allerdings ernsthaft besorgt über die romantischen Avancen des Jedi gegenüber der jungen Arkanianerin.[7] Nach der offiziellen Anerkennung ihrer Bemühungen in Folge der Geschehnisse auf Cathar war es für Malak selbstverständlich, Jarael von diesem Erfolg wissen zu lassen und sie erneut um ihre Unterstützung und Begleitung zu bitten. Da ihre Gefährten sie seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr unmittelbar brauchten, sei sie nun nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer neu entdeckten Machtsensitivität an seiner Seite besser aufgehoben.[2] Dabei konnte er jedoch nicht ahnen, was Jarael wirklich bewegte, und auch ihre Macht-Vision, in der Malak neben Arkoh Adasca, Demagol und Rohlan Dyre eine für sie beängstigende Rolle eingenommen hatte, führte zu einer gewissen Reserviertheit der Arkanianerin ihm gegenüber.[24] Sichtlich erschüttert war er jedoch, als er von der angeblichen Beziehung zwischen Zayne und Jarael erfuhr, die ihn auch noch nach der Abreise von Wor Tandell beschäftigte.[2] Entsprechend deutlich erkennbar war auch seine Genugtuung, als er kurze Zeit später auf Coruscant erfuhr, dass Jarael und Zayne nun getrennte Wege gingen.[14] Bastila ShanBearbeiten Weil Malak Bastila bereits während einer Rekrutierungsmission kennengelernt hatte, war sein Interesse an der talentierten jungen Jedi geweckt. Als er nach seiner Rückkehr als Darth Malak erneut auf die junge Frau aufmerksam wurde, sah er seine Chance gekommen, ihre Kampfmeditation für seine Zwecke einzusetzen. Mithilfe Revans und Carth Onasis gelang Bastila jedoch wiederholt die Flucht und erst durch die Konfrontation auf der Leviathan gelangte sie schließlich in seine Gewalt. Seine Motivation, Bastila zu einer Dunklen Jedi und seiner Schülerin zu machen, ist nicht völlig klar. So besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sie nur für seinen Feldzug gegen die Republik ausnutzen wollte oder ein wirkliches, tiefer gehendes Interesse an ihr hatte und sie als mögliche Nachfolgerin seines arroganten Schülers Darth Bandon ansah.[15] Hinter den KulissenBearbeiten *Darth Malak wird in beiden KotOR-Spielen im Englischen von Rafael Ferrer und im Deutschen von Holger Mahlich gesprochen. *Aleks Spitzname „Squint“ bedeutet im Englischen „schielen“ oder „blinzeln“, leitet sich allerdings von seinem unüblich langen Nachnamen (Squinquargesimus) ab. http://images.wikia.com/jedipedia/de/images/d/d4/Malak-Konzept.jpgEine Konzeptzeichnung Darth Malaks.Hinzugefügt von JP-Ben Kenobi*Auch der Name Darth Malak lässt einige Spekulationen bezüglich seiner Entstehungen zu: **Obwohl Autor Drew Karpyshyn erklärte, dass man sich bereits vor dem bildlichen Entwurf des Charakters auf den Namen geeinigt hatte, besteht eine Verbindung zum chinesischen Wort „malaqiuse“, das so viel bedeutet wie Mann ohne Kiefer. Auch das lateinische „mala“ bedeutet „Kieferknochen“. **Das lateinische Wort „malus“ und das daraus gebildete Präfix „mal-“ haben die Bedeutung „schlecht“ oder „böse“, was ebenfalls auf einen Sith-Lord zutrifft. **Im Griechischen ist „Malakas“ ein Schimpfwort, das die Abneigung gegenüber einer anderen Person zum Ausdruck bringt. **Im Arabischen hat das Wort Malak die Bedeutung „Engel“, was auf seine Zeit als Jedi hindeuten könnte. Weiterhin bilden die Konsonanten M-L-K im Hebräischen das Wort „melech“ (König) und könnten ein Hinweis auf seinen Titel „Dunkler Lord der Sith“ sein. *Darth Malak ist – wie viele andere Elemente aus KotOR I – an die Figur des Darth Vader und damit an die klassische Filmtrilogie angelehnt, besonders seine Kieferprothese und die Vokabulatorstimme Malaks verdeutlichen dies. In anderen Star Wars-Spielen wurde Darth Vader ebenfalls von Holger Mahlich synchronisiert. *Im Essential Guide to the Force wird erstmals enthüllt, dass Alek Squinquargesimus sowie sein Meister mit Darth Malak und Revan identisch sind: :„Because they were known heroes of the Mandalorian Wars, many Jedi Knights regarded ‚the revanchist‘ and his former apprentice Alek as champions, and eagerly joined their cause.“ :—''The Essential Guide to the Force'' (S. 23) *Aufgrund des zeitweise unbekannten Ursprungs von Malaks Unterkieferprothese versuchte ein Fan-Comic scherzhaft, dies zu erklären. Demnach habe der Sith-Lord einfach zu viel geredet, weshalb man ihn auf diese Art und Weise zum Schweigen brachte. *Der achte Eintrag der The Old Republic-Zeitlinie füllt einige bisher nicht näher beleuchtete Lücken in den Biografien Revans und Malaks, stellt jedoch auch einige seit längerer Zeit etablierte Fakten verfälscht dar. Hierzu gehört unter anderem der Ablauf ihres Falls zur Dunklen Seite sowie das finale Duell auf der Sternenschmiede, an dem laut Video auch Bastila Shan aktiv an der Seite Revans teilnahm. darth malak wir wieder belebt sein.